At the Movies
by IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks
Summary: Cute, fluffy, Solangelo. Yes, I found a new pairing! :O -COMPLETE
1. Will's Version

**SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO! ****SPOILERS FOR BOO!**

Once upon a time, two years after that time the entire world was almost destroyed by Gaia, Will and Nico FINALLY got together. After almost as many bets as Percabeth. The only reason they didn't get together sooner was because they were so determined into getting the other one to fess up first, that they spent those two years just flirting, teasing, and trying to get the other one to admit their feelings.

Neither of them did, but they finally came to a compromise after TWO FULL YEARS.

Anyway, they were on their third or fourth date at the movies, and Nico fell asleep. It wouldn't have been so bad, if you put how bad the movie was into the equation, except that Nico snores. Rather loudly.

Everyone started complaining and yelling at Will to wake him up, but Will didn't want to put Nico through the torture that was the rest of the movie. So, being the doctor he is, he knew the medical reason for snoring, and was able to re-position Nico so that the snoring was quiet enough to not be a bother to anyone else.

The movie just ended, and the credits were rolling when Will decided that it was time to wake Nico up.

So he shook him. Again. "Nico. Nico. Nico!"

Nothing.

Will gave up. He was starting to pick up the snoozing Nico when a pretty brunette came up to him.

She tilted her head, batted her eyelashes, and twirled her long hair around her index finger, obviously flirting. She glanced at Nico, "So, that your cousin or something?"

Will fully picked up Nico before replying, "No, he's my boyfriend," and he left, leaving behind a rather upset girl.


	2. Nico's Version

Ughhh...

This movie was so bad. Even if he liked hanging out with Will, this movie was seriously boring.

So, yeah, he fell asleep. He guess that people were complaining or something, because Will repositioned him, and he woke up. As he was about to stir and let Will know that he woke up, he decided, _Nah_. He made his breathing as steady as possible, which slowed his heart rate. This may or may not have had something to do with the fact that the new position Will had adjusted him to included Nico's head on his shoulder.

Nico could've stayed like that forever, except for at some point, the movie _had_ to end. He felt Will trying to shake him awake, but, apparently he was hit with a surge of laziness or something, because he just really, really, _really_ did not want to move. He refused to give any sign that he was awake. He heard a large sigh, and he felt strong arms wrap around himself.

_Is Will... hugging me?_

To answer his question, no Will wasn't, and he knew this as soon as he left the chair without moving. He felt safe and comfortable, but also noticed his heart rate and breathing quickening.

He tried to control it before Will noticed and made him walk. Luckily, he was able to get control, though I don't think he hid his blush very well to anyone else.

He heard what sounded like a pretty girl come up and start flirting with Will. He felt himself getting angry and full of adrenaline.

_Calm. Will can handle this._

He heard the girl ask if he was Will cousin. Why she would think that, he had no idea, they looked NOTHING alike.

Then he heard Will proudly reply that Nico was his boyfriend. Will started moving and Nico could just imagine an rejected girl in surprise that he probably just left behind. He smiled in his 'sleep'.

During the taxi cab ride back to camp, Nico actually fell asleep again, and Will, this time for real, carried a snoozing Nico into camp. All Solangelo shippers ooed and awwed, especially Jason, who started having a full out fan girl attack. Even Piper couldn't calm him down.

Will smiled, but ignored them, and walked straight into the Hades cabin. He started to place Nico down on his bed, but Nico resisted, cuddling up closer to Will's warmth. He opened his eyes drowsily, realized what he was doing, and pulled away, as red as the strawberries in the field.


End file.
